


Ponderosa

by Kaesteranya



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we consider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponderosa

It was not that Rio didn’t notice the way Junta and Kazu had been around each other, but more of that he chose not to see it in the first place. Baseball was a sport, and fondness could easily be passed off as that special kind of camaraderie that a team like theirs required when they were out on the field. Looking at it that way made it easier for Rio to get by — that way, he wouldn’t get jealous every time he would see the pair from a distance and note the way Kazu rested his palm on the middle of Junta’s back, or that particular smile that Junta had for no one else but Kazu.

  
He knew that Kazu leaving the team would cause problems, but Rio had not been prepared to see just how badly it would affect Junta… that the pitcher was pretty much dependent on Kazu’s support had been obvious from the beginning, but to fall apart and leave a game he had claimed to love all because one person was missing meant something else altogether. That was the only time that Rio had learned to accept what Junta and Kazu had shared with one another, and it had hurt, but he told himself it was necessary step towards what he really intended to do.

  
At a later date, as he pressed in close and deep and watched Junta’s eyes darken to black, Rio wondered if he was seeing and hearing and sleeping with the same Junta that Kazu had, just months ago. He wondered, just as they climaxed, whether Kazu had heard that same voice cry out his name.  



End file.
